gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Elemental Continent
This event is one of the four Airship Gumball Events. Explore in your airship to find the event. Access To have access to this event, you need to have unlocked airships and at least 100k energy. If you meet the requirements and the event is ongoing, your first sky exploration should make you approach the event. After that, you can return to it by clicking on the mountains that will appear on your mini-map. The event is a on 2 months schedule (give or take a week). Overall info Defeat the enemy ships for score rewards and badges. Score is used for end of event prizes (Elemental Gumballs fragments and Elemental Continent airship chips). Badges are for purchasing prizes in the badge shop. 150,000 score rewards are required for the best prize. That means getting 20,000 each day (defeat all enemies) and the 10,000 bonus on the last day for the "ultimate boss". Top prize includes 120 fragments for one of the elemental gumballs. Those 120 fragments change from instance to instance of this event using the following pattern : Earth Elemental -> Water Elemental -> Fire Elemental -> Air Elemental -> Light Elemental -> Dark Elemental -> back to start. Gumballs that can be recruited and amount of fragments required to do so: *Earth Elemental : *Water Elemental : *Fire Elemental : *Air Elemental : *Light Elemental : *Dark Elemental : *Phoenix : By feeding the egg Sky Sky Enemies Maximum 20,000 score rewards per day. Even if you fail to defeat an enemy, you'll get a fraction of its score rewards. It will look like the possible score rewards are decreasing because you've already claimed some of them. Phoenix will only show up if you defeated all the other Elemental that day. After defeating an enemy, on top of the announced reward, you'll either get 10 badges or the option to follow the elemental into a short maze. The maze option occurs at random. If you defeat all the enemies on a given day, you'll usually be allowed to enter the maze for 1 or 2 opponents. The maze option is never offered for Phoenix nor for the final day special boss. Runestones Use the Elemental Pillar to get airship runestones: * Crystal of Earth (Armor+20, Decreases damage suffered by 30%) * Crystal of Water(Luck+20. Enhance energy by 10% of max before every round) * Crystal of Fire (Fire+20. Causes 300% of main cannon's Might on first round) * Crystal of Air (Speed+20. 100% chance of activation when main cannon attacks: ignores enemy's armor * Light Crystal (Fire +10, Luck +10. Decreases enemy's overall attributes by 20 at the beginning of battle) * Dark Crystal (Fire+10, Speed +10. 100% chance of activation when attacking: inflicts damage equal to 60% of main cannon's Power) * Phoenix's feathers (All attributes +5. 100% chance of activation on death: enhances Energy (50% of own total Energy) ) Maze Access Sometimes after defeating a sky elemental, you can follow it into a maze (Costs ). If you fail to complete the maze it will disappear and you will not be able to re-enter it until you defeat that knight again. If you have already completed the maze at least once, you can perform a raid instead. If you defeat all the sky enemies every day (not counting Phoenix), you should be offered this opportunity about 1.5 times per day on average. Generic info For each occurrence of the event, you can, once for each Elemental, get 5 extra fragments. This requires to destroy the big crystal behind the boss (see below). Those fragments can also be received when doing a raid on the maze instead of entering. Maze Specific Infos Earth *Pillar of Earth (decrease damage to enemy by 50%) *Earth Elementals: Immune to earth spells, reflect 30% of damage *Boss: Immune to earth spells, reflect 30% of damage *Normal rewards: , 24 badges, 5 fragments or 10 badge for the final crystal, 50 advance to the Phoenix Egg (60 with Imperial Commander) Water *Pillar of Water (increases enemy HP by 100%) *Water Elementals: Immune to water spells, increase Hp of allies every 2 rounds *Boss: Immune to water spells, launches an attack every 3 rounds, causing 400% damage, recover 3% HP per round Fire *Pillar of Fire (increases enemy ATK by 100%) *Fire Elementals: Immune to fire spells, inflict burning for 2 rounds on attack *Boss: Immune to fire spells, launches an attack every 3 rounds, causing 400% damage, physical and spell resistance +40%, ATK 41 HP 800, steal and get +50 EP *Normal rewards: , 24 badges, 5 fragments or 10 badge for the final crystal, 50 advance to the Phoenix Egg (60 with Imperial Commander) Air *Pillar of Air (increases enemy's dodge) *Air Elementals: Immune to air spells, high chance of dodge *Boss: Immune to air spells, launches an attack every 3 rounds, causing 400% damage, high chance of dodge *Take any burst, or play anti-dodge. You nearly won't hit him ! Light *Pillar of Light (Player cannot cast spells) *Light Elementals: Immune to Light spells, have a chance to be immune to all damage *Boss: Immune to Light spells, launches an attack every 3 rounds causing 400% damage, have a chance to be immune to all damage Dark *Pillar of Darkness (Decreases your attack by 50%) *Dark Elementals: ** Immune to dark spells ** Curse: While countering, inflicts curse (lasts 3 rounds) *Boss: ** 50 Attack, 800 HP ** Elemental Creature (Dark): Immune to dark spells ** Elemental Orb: Launches an attack every 3 rounds, causing 400% damage with curse effect lasting 3 rounds. ** Elemental Armor: Physical Resistance +40%, Spell Resistance +40% *Use magic gumball as your physical attacks will be useless! Crystal behind the boss On the boss floor, there are 4 small crystals besides the boss and one big one behind him. You cannot target the crystals but you can damage them with spurting damage or spells affecting all enemies. The most common way to destroy them is to invoke allies (as strong as possible) and have them do the damage to the crystals. The allies will usually destroy the small ones before being able to destroy the big crystal. Since it is impossible to just "pass" a round, destroying the crystal might require to make the fight last artificially longer than necessary by casting useless spells or such. Phoenix Egg On floor 4, there is a Phoenix Egg to which you can sacrifice one equipment item. The egg gain 10 points per rank of the item sacrificed. If you destroyed all the pillars on floor 1 to 4, you should normally have received a rank 5 item. You can actually ensure yourself a rank 6 item if you can get the Imperial Commander title. The egg is present in all the mazes and keep its advancement from maze run to maze run and even for the next iteration of the event. You need 500 points to receive Phoenix gumball. Once you have Phoenix, you need 300 points for 30 more fragments. If you gets points above the required (500 or 300), the extra points are reported for the next egg. Raids Raids give the following: * 6 Phoenix fragments. (Might require to own Phoenix) * 5 fragments of the matching elemental gumball if you have not yet obtained them during this run of the event. * 24 badges * 5 extra badges if you already have obtained the gumball fragments during this run of the event. * Some relics. Amount differs for each maze. ** Earth: ** Water: ** Air: ** Light, Dark: Notes on raids: * 6 Phoenix fragments is the same on average as what you can get by entering the maze if you already own Phoenix and give a 6 star item to the egg. * The 5 extra badges are only half the extra you can get in maze for breaking the crystal. * The rest is what you can get by entering the maze without using portals or other special effects. Badge Shop Trade badges for prizes. Available gumballs probably changes between events. Note: Number of badges required to purchase fragments was different in the first few instances of this event but is now stable. Walkthroughs *Earth Elemental -Video Walkthrough *Air Elemental - Video Walkthrough *Fire Elemental - ? *Water Elemental - Video Walkthrough *Light Elemental - Video Walkthrough *Dark Elemental - Video Walkthrough *Phoenix - Feed 50 stars worth of items to Phoenix Egg in Event Mazes. Score Rewards Tips Sky Tips * On air battle, title works ! Boost yourself before engaging. Maze Tips * Use Magic main and pets. Dwarf king/Genie/Three Eye King composition is good (care for air with its high dodge). Also recommended is Zerg Queen/Machinist/Sorcerer. * Level up Conjuror and Dark master in Magic talent line for lots of death ripples, save them for boss fight to destroy crystals (or use pets) to get 5 elemental gumball fragments (once per maze, 10 Badges for consecutive destruction). * Pets kill crystals which drop gear and make enemies weaker. * Zeros skill seems not to work or at the very least be usually insufficient to destroy the pillars and crystals. * Feed phoenix egg the elemental crystal, should drop off floor 4 crystal for 50 points. Or learn the Imperial Commander title and feed him the item from that for 60 points. * If you are going to try for the Imperial Commander title to feed the phoenix egg a six star item, try Night Knight/Condottiere/Zerg Queen, with the Harp of Adventurer. One Night Blade will destroy the crystal floor 1-4, leaving you with 3 for the boss fight, and 2 Zerg Eggs. This build may have problems with Air and Dark Maps, bring an Unstable Concoction to help with those maps. * If Genie, carpet on floor 4, repeat for more gear to disenchant for more EP and death ripples. * Kill the boss with pets and magic or gear like the Machinist missiles, the quicker the better. Spam death ripple once boss is dead to get the crystal. * You only have one chance of battling a maze. Don't waste it. But you can revive in it if needed. * To maximize Badges and Phoenix fragments from mazes Three-eye King, with Lamp and Magic Boy using Harp of Adventurer and Werewolf Potion can allow for 60 points for the Egg from Imperial Commander, 4 extra Badges from the Carpet (Lamp), and 4 extra Badges from Planar Prophet (Magic Boy). Wish for Treasures and Equipment, disenchant everything the second time on floor 4. * When fighting in the Earth Maze, soul-linking with Cactus will negate the reflection damage from both minions and boss. * Great Elf King works but the Elf's Arrows don't. Category:Events